Mathias Shaw
Cataclysm and Legion update.}} (grandmother), (grandfather) |Alignment = }} :"Word of your deeds has spread far and wide, rogue. So far, in fact, that Stormwind Intelligence has asked for you by name." Master Mathias Shaw is a human quest-giver at SI:7 in the Old Town of Stormwind in the Kingdom of Stormwind (as well as Dragonmaw Pass and the Twilight Citadel in the Twilight Highlands). He is a spymaster of the Alliance and the leader of SI:7 and the Stormwind Assassins. Biography Mathias Shaw is the head of the organization known as SI:7, the agency of intelligence for the city of Stormwind, and in fact much of the Alliance. From his base of operations in the barracks of Old Town, he coordinates reconnaissance efforts for many agents of the Alliance regarding matters as far apart as the Defias Brotherhood to the Undead Scourge. Shaw is also a master of stealth and infiltration tactics himself, and specializes in operations involving the rogues in the employ of the Alliance. He is also leader of the [[Stormwind Assassins|'Stormwind Assassins']]. Shaw was a childhood-friend of , and personally trained him as a rogue. Mathias Shaw is a young man to lead such a powerful organization, but the 33-year-old isn’t daunted. His mother was a First Finger assassin who died on the job when he was 4 years old. He grew up at Grandmother knee, as the founder of the guild did not see fit to lie to him about her death or his family’s business. He was the youngest member of the guild when his grandmother made him a Fourth Finger at 10, and he worked his way up slowly, spending much more time in the various levels than most. This worked very well for him, as he knows intimately what is done at every level, and what is needed in new recruits. When his grandmother passed control to him on his 30th birthday, choosing to retire instead of die and leave things in disarray for him, he eagerly took the reins. He attempted to make improvements to her designs, but after a couple of months finally had to accept that her design was flawless, and he simply needed to run the already well-oiled machine. He has deep brown eyes and is diminutive, very unassuming for a guild leader of assassins. His first kill was the target his mother had failed to eliminate. In World of Warcraft In Cataclysm In Legion Before the Battle on the Broken Shore, Mathias Shaw, Amber Kearnen, and a team of SI:7 were sent ahead to scout the area, but were caught by Detheroc and presumably killed. Detheroc assumed the identity of Shaw and Amber Kearnen presumably managed to escape. Detheroc, posing as Shaw, ordered the later assassination of Kearnen on the doorstep of the Hall of Shadows. However, there is also evidence that Shaw is still alive and being held by the Burning Legion, but for unknown ends. He is apparently held in Felsoul Hold, Suramar. In Before the Storm Mathias is responsible for bringing Anduin Wrynn information about the Horde's acquisition of azerite within Silithus. In Elegy With concerns rising about the azerite, Anduin orders Mathias to flood Orgrimmar with his spies. Though they are dutiful in reporting exactly what they see, they are deceived into thinking that the Horde are sending their troops to Silithus. This misinformation then leads to the War of the Thorns and the Battle for Lordaeron. In Battle for Azeroth Shaw makes an appearance in Boralus, staying above the deck of the Wind's Redemption, next to the mission table. Players can talk to him to recruit combat troops for missions. Mathias Shaw played a pivotal part in the Fourth War, working together closely with the player and other members of the Alliance army. Quests Quests in Cataclysm SI:7, Stormwind City * * * Dragonmaw Pass, Twilight Highlands * * * Twilight Citadel, Twilight Highlands * * * * * * * * * * * * Removed quests * * * * * * * * Trivia *One of Mathias Shaw's quotes is "It's Shaw, Mathias Shaw". This is a reference to James Bond, who introduces himself to others in a similar fashion. Gallery Image:MathiasShaw.JPG|Mathias Shaw art Master Mathias Shaw.jpg|Mathias Shaw in Stormwind MathiasShawDP.jpg|Mathias Shaw at Dragonmaw Pass MathiasShawTC.jpg|Mathias at the Twilight Citadel (enhanced) MathiasAOT.jpg|Mathias at the Altar of Twilight. Patch changes * * * References See also External links de:Meister Matthias Shaw fr:Mathias Shaw Category:Human quest givers Category:Rogues Category:SI:7 Category:Stormwind City NPCs Category:Stormwind Assassins Category:Twilight Highlands NPCs